Zonko y sus buenos artículos
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Una pequeña persecución a través de una tienda. Puff, ¿por que tiene Zonko tan buenos artículos? ¡Sirven demasiado para maniobras de defensa!


**Zonko y sus buenos artículos**

.::.::.::.::.

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_**Canción recomendada: **__**Lifeline **__**de **__**Imogen Heap. **_

_**Según sé yo no soy JK Rowling.**_

.::.::.::.::.

Entramos a la tienda y quede deslumbrado, no esperaba ver todo… ¡Esto!

Pequeños aviones surcaban el techo del negocio lanzando dulces de colores, varias ranas fosforescentes recorrían las paredes e incluso el suelo. Las paredes estaban forradas de estanterías que contenían diversos productos. Explosivos, pirotecnia, plumas, animales, comida… todos destinados a una buena broma.

-¡Muévete! – una niña rubia había pasado a mi lado empujándome.

-¡Eh! ¡Que yo también…

-…Vengo a comprar! – Completo George mirando a la niña con enojo.

La rubia giro sobre sus pasos y mostro una seña con sus dedos que no entendimos del todo, seguro era una hija de muggles, y seguro esa seña no quería decir nada amable.

George y yo corrimos en su busca. Tal vez podría ser la primera vez que entrabamos a Zonko, pero ya nos movíamos allí como si fuera nuestro hogar.

La rubia pareció darse cuenta de que la perseguíamos, así que acelero el paso piso arriba hacia un estante.

-¡Corre Fred…

-…que si no ni la alcanzamos! –termine acelerando el paso.

La rubia se acomodó el gorro y apretó el paso. La bufanda que cubría mi cuello estaba tan larga que me hizo tropezar. Pero George me ayudo a levantarme.

Llegamos a cierto pasillo en el que acorralamos a la rubia.

-Ahora que, ¿vas…

-… a escapar? – termine yo mientras encerrábamos a la niña.

-Dos cosas –empezó a decir la rubia con voz confiada – Uno: ¿Cómo hacen para conectar así sus oraciones? ¡Eso está loco! – chillo la chica alzando ambos brazos y colocándolos en las estanterías. – y segundo: Podría escapar, pero esto es aún más efectivo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de forma increíble al ver como sus puños se cerraban en la estantería de atrás y en un cerrar de ojos un polvillo amarillo había caído sobre nosotros.

Sin remedio nos torcimos entre risas inducidas.

La niña río fuertemente cuando nosotros nos tiramos al suelo.

-'Polvillo de la Risa Zonko' ¡Me encanta! – dijo la niña mientras regresaba afuera del pasillo. Pero fuimos más rápidos y tomamos su tobillo entre nuestros puños. -¡Eh, suéltenme tontos!

-¡N… ja.. no somjajaja somos tojjajtos! –grito George con trabajos en medio de las risas.

-¡Pjajaja-uedes unirtjajaja unirte! –dije con esfuerzos entre carcajada y carcajada al tiempo que la tirábamos al suelo.

Con poca atención gracias a las lágrimas que llenaban nuestros ojos vimos como la rubia caía al suelo y el golpe levantaba algo de polvillo que, al caerle encima, fue suficiente para hacerla reír igual que a nosotros.

-¡Ijajajadiojajatas! ¡Eajajajajal efejajjajacto acaba jajaja enjajaja trejajajas minujajatos másjajaja pajajajara ujajaja…! –a la rubia le fue imposible continuar por que una sonora carcajada gasto el suficiente aire para prohibirle hablar.

Nadie podía decir nada y para mala o buena suerte estábamos en el pasillo menos poblado.

Las risas lograban que mi abdomen ardiera pero de repente, sin más, deje de reír junto con George.

Adoloridos nos levantamos y observamos a la rubia que aún se retorcía entre risas. Una sonrisa se formó en nuestras caras.

George se colocó en cuclillas y empezó a hablar.

-Yo soy George…

- … y yo soy Fred…

-…Weasley…

-…Todo un gusto…

-…Tener esta…

-… conversación….

-…contigo – acabó George siendo taladrado por la mirada asesina de la chica.

Y de repente, dejo de reír.

Con gran trabajo se levantó del suelo igual que nosotros habíamos hecho.

-Yo… yo soy Znaa Zeley…

-Bonito…

-…nombre – le comentamos con cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Cómo hacen eso? Bueno, como sea, mi edad es de diez años…

- George y yo…

-También tenemos diez – termino mi hermano.

- ¿No les parece Zonko grandioso? – dijo la niña girando sobre si misma dejando caer destellos seguro culpables de las risas anteriores.

Observamos el lugar con mirada soñadora.

-¡Claro que si…

-… pero tranquila, algún día haremos un lugar más mágico que esto! –Termine con alegría mientras nos alejábamos de nuestro desastre.

_**Nota de Autora:**_

_**¡Espero les hubiera gustado! Fue una idea rápida pero que al final me encanto… ¡Así que allí lo tienen!**_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
